


Watercolor

by catchyoulatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchyoulatte/pseuds/catchyoulatte
Summary: Renjun's drawing is so fine, unless it's not Jeno on the sketch. But actually there is something else matters.





	

“You drew this?”

Jeno is reading his comic book when Renjun walks into the room, has a seat right beside him, and shows his charcoal drawing on a piece of sketchpaper. That is a very picturesque drawing because Jeno has never thought that Renjun is talented. He means, this talented. Jeno doesn’t understand much about art, but he knows this sketch has been made by magic fingers.

Unless.

Unless that a guy in that charcoal drawing is not him. Renjun is way too talented as just in a blink of eyes, Jeno recognizes that it is Mark the boy has drawn. It somehow makes the buttlerflies in his stomach turn out into bats. Jeno doesn’t like it every time Renjun becomes Mark-related. Okay so Mark Lee is the oldest among them, and he’s such a leader, and he is happening to be so charismatic, and whoa, everybody likes him a lot. Like, a lot. It’s weird if they don’t.

Is Jeno weird?

Jeno doesn’t hate Mark. He himself admires that guy, just like everybody does. But why Renjun should be one of that people?

“I’m gonna show it to Mark- _hyung_ , how’s that sound?” Renjun pulls the drawing back and eyes Jeno in excitement. Huft, that gaze again, Jeno sighs. He’s such a monumental fool of the universe if he says no.

“It sounds, uhm, good.” Jeno gets back into his comic book. Nothing can impress him anymore as Renjun gets up and brings the sketch to find where Mark is. Jeno thinks he really leaves, but a few seconds then, Renjun’s voice calls his name so Jeno turns his attention again to that boy. “Thanks for your opinion! Don’t worry, yours is coming right up.”

“What’s ‘ _mine_ ’?” Jeno is wildered in a big imaginary question mark.

“Your sketch. Actually I drew it first before I drew Mark- _hyung_. But yours takes longer to process.”

Jeno has no idea what Renjun is talking about, but it must be related to art and Jeno’s happiness, because the bats in his stomach somehow turn into butterfly again.

“And why is that so?” Jeno asks.

Renjun shrughs, “Because it’s watercolor.”

Jeno thinks his heart is about to jump out of his chest, and he is suddenly wordless. He tries to breathe easily as if nothing is happening but apparently he can’t. So Jeno takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

“You draw me watercolor?” Jeno asks, just to make Renjun explain more. The other boy nods a yes. “I still try to match the right colors of your favorite hoodie.”

This is way too much for his little heart it’s going to explode pieces of confetti.

“You okay, J?” Renjun raises his eyebrows as if nothing has he done that deserves to be blamed, as if he doesn’t suppose to feel in a guilt trip because he has made Jeno feel so freaking blithesome. This is such an ultra happiness.

“Or should I change it into a charcoal kind of—“

“Watercolor is fine! It’s superfine!”

Okay so Mark Lee is the oldest among them, and he’s such a leader, and he is happening to be so charismatic, and whoa, everybody likes him a lot. Like, a lot. It’s weird if they don’t.

“Whose figure else are you coloring?”

“What kind of odd question is that?”

“Mark, Jaemin, Chenle, Donghyuck, Jisung?”

“Nope. They will be all on charcoal-sketched. I have no time.”

“So it’s only me in watercolor?”

“Yeah ...?”

“Great.”

“What?”

“What?”

But Renjun is going to be just coloring Jeno's face on sketch.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by some tweets about Renjun's drawing skill.


End file.
